


Correlation not Causation

by kirk_spock_in_the_impala (ryokoyuy)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of Blood, No One is Hurt, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, What am I doing, as a treat, but it's monster blood, geralt can have a little tenderness, geralt is sensitive to silver but jaskier dgaf, i haven't written fic in over a decade, no beta we die like men, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryokoyuy/pseuds/kirk_spock_in_the_impala
Summary: Geralt is sensitive to silver.  This does not make him a monster.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 516
Collections: Best Geralt





	Correlation not Causation

Jaskier had never noticed that Geralt always kept his gloves on when cleaning or sharpening his silver sword. He had seen him do so many times over the past years of their acquaintance, but he hadn’t taken particular note of the gloves. The flexing muscles in the forearms? The look of serene concentration born of a repetitive task? Definitely. But gloves were not high on his list of interests. 

So, Jaskier didn’t think twice about reaching out to run his hands over Geralt’s face when he came back from his most recent hunt, dripping in blood of unidentifiable source as he staggered back into their camp on the outskirts of the forest the unlucky monster of the day had formerly terrorized. 

Geralt hissed in pain as Jaskier ran his hands over his face, head, and neck, probing for injuries and wiping away blood. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Jaskier apologized, lightening his touch on Geralt’s face, “where are you hurt?”

Geralt clenched his teeth, pulling away from Jaskier’s anxious inspection.

“It’s not my blood, don’t fuss!” He ground out, turning away and dropping his bloodied gloves to the ground. 

“I can hear that you’re hurting, Geralt. Please, just let me help.” Jaskier said, reaching out for Geralt’s hand.

Geralt winced, pulling his hand away from Jaskier’s grasp. 

“See? I thought we were past you hiding injuries from me!” Jaskier said sharply, frowning at Geralt in exasperated disapproval.

Geralt pressed his lips together, moving to turn away again before taking a sharp breath and facing Jaskier. 

“I’m -” he started, dropping his gaze away from Jaskier. “I’m not hurt, it’s all the monster’s blood. Popped like a cyst when I hit it.”

Jaskier pulled a face, disgusted. “Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Geralt said shortly. “I’m fine, it’s just.” He stopped, flicking his gaze up to Jaskier and away again. “It’s the silver in your new rings.”

Jaskier’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “The silver? Why -” He stopped, realizing the implication. “You’re sensitive to silver! Why didn’t you say something?”

Geralt moved to turn away again and Jaskier stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, careful this time to use the hand without the new rings. He looked at Geralt’s tight, miserable expression, at the way he wouldn’t meet Jaskier’s eyes, and he understood.

He stepped into Geralt’s space, ducking his head down to meet Geralt’s downturned gaze. “It doesn’t make you a monster,” he said gently. 

Geralt clenched his jaw, gaze flickering up to Jaskier and away again. 

“It doesn’t.” Jaskier insisted. “And all this means is that I’ll pawn these rings for different ones at the next village big enough to have a real merchant.”

Jaskier stepped back, clapping his hands together, and said in cheerful voice, “now, go clean off all that blood in the stream so we can have dinner!”

Geralt grunted his approval, dropping the remainder of his armor by the cleaning bucket before heading off toward the nearby stream. He stopped at the edge of the camp before looking back at Jaskier over his shoulder, offering a small smile, shoulders losing their tension as he walked off into the woods.


End file.
